backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Verne Brown
Verne Newton Brown, born on October 29, 1888, was the youngest son of Doc and Clara Brown. His first name is in reference to Jules Verne, the favorite novelist of his parents. His middle name was created in reference to Isaac Newton.Back to the Future: the Animated Series He assisted his own birth via time travel."A Verne By Any Other Name" Verne was usually a quite cheerful young man, however he disliked losing and doing chores. He liked computer and video games and watching television. He was almost always seen wearing a coonskin cap like Davy Crockett, even when swimming. Unlike older brother Jules, Verne appeared to be quite popular at school and has many friends, including Marty McFly and his brother Jules. He also acted his age, unlike Jules who acted at least ten years older. A troubles appears to stem from a disagreement over the matter of children. Lassiter says his wife believes troubles appear to stem from a disagreement over the matter of children. Lassiter says his wife believed at one point that he was adopted, due to not being as intelligent as the rest of the family. However, this turned out to simply be fear due to Jules teasing him. His favorite insult is "skunkhead", mostly to Jules (the irony is that it was Verne who wears a 'coon skin cap on his head!) Biography When Doc and Clara were left behind in 1885, they had no way of leaving the 19th century since the DeLorean time machine, with Marty inside it, had gone back to 1985 where it was destroyed by a train (Marty managed to escape in time). Doc and Clara married, and had their sons Jules in 1886 and Verne in 1888. Doc knew that he shouldn't be in the past, and neither should his family, since Clara should have died in 1885 and Jules and Verne never existed originally. As such, he managed to build a new time machine out of a steam train and managed to get his family out of the 19th century and to 2015 or possibly some point further into the future to modify the train with hover conversion Then, returned to the 20th century to see Marty and Jennifer, where Verne and his brother met them for the first time. Verne, along with the rest of the family, moved to the 20th century. By 1991, Verne was about 8 years old (biologically) and settled in very well to the 1990s. A He visited the American Civil War after an argument with Jules, thought Benjamin Franklin was his father (again, after arguing with Jules) and accidentally interfering with Franklin's kite experiment, brought back a dinosaur egg to present day Hill Valley, and assisted in his own birth in a predestination paradox that ended with him being named for himself, as before his arrival, neither of his parents were going to name him "Verne", and it was only after naming him that Doc and Clara realized their children had become coincidentally named "Jules" and "Verne". Verne actually attempted to persuade his parent's to name him Bart Simpson. Behind the scenes *As with trivia such as the middle names for Marty McFly and Emmett Brown ("Seamus" and "Lathrop"), the date of Verne Brown's birth comes from Back to the Future: The Animated Series. The plot of an entire episode, "A Verne by Any Other Name", is about Verne and Marty traveling to October 29, 1888, the date of his birth, so that Verne can persuade his parents to name him something other than "Verne". *Verne's appearance in the film series itself is limited to a few seconds at the end of Back to the Future Part III. The sole information imparted about him in the film is Doc's statement that he and Clara have a family and that Verne and Jules are "our boys". *Verne's propensity for getting into trouble was the basis for many, if not most, of the episodes of the animated series. *Marty's uncle, Milton Baines, also liked to wear a coonskin cap, at least in 1955, when there was a fad inspired by a television show about Davy Crockett. For Verne, it may have been part of his wardrobe from 1895. *In the episode "Go Fly A Kite", Verne mentions that his trademark hat is in fact made from fake fur. *The canonicity of the animated series as an extension of the films' storyline is unclear. *Verne was born in 1888, more than 20 years before his time-travelling father, Doc Brown. After Doc created a new time machine in the 1890s, however, Verne and the rest of his family departed the 19th century. Otherwise, Verne would have been 32 years old by 1920, when Emmett Brown was born and deceased in 2015 aged 127. *When Doc and Clara return in the time machine train, Doc in the foreground tells Marty and Jennifer to make their future a good one. In the background, for whatever reason, Verne points to his crotch. While some have attributed this as a sign towards Jennifer, it has been hypothesized that the child actor was trying to signal to someone (possibly director Robert Zemeckis) that he needed to urinate. *In Back to the Future: The Card Game, Verne has to ensure that Doc and Clara survive and eventually marry (thereby ensuring his and Jules Brown's existence). In addition, Verne has to make sure Biff doesn't get the almanac so that Doc would get commended instead of committed. *The FAQ for Back to the Future: The Card Game describes Verne as such: **''Verne is the younger son of Dr. Emmett Brown. He can only exist if Doc and Clara both avoid death and then get married in 1885.Back to the Future: The Card Game FAQ *Verne and his brother Jules are only briefly mentioned by Doc in the video game. At Doc's point in life he mentions that they're in their early teens, and he and Clara were discussing what era in time they were going to send the boys to college in. Verne's penchant for video games appears to have been maintained. Appearances *Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *Season One **"Brothers" **"A Family Vacation" **"Forward to the Past" **"Witchcraft" **"Roman Holiday" **"Go Fly a Kite" **"Batter Up" **"Solar Sailors" **"Dickens of a Christmas" **"Gone Fishin'" **"Retired" **"Clara's Folks" *Season Two **"Mac the Black" **"Put on Your Thinking Caps, Kids! It's Time for Mr. Wisdom!" **"Marty McFly PFC" **"Verne's New Friend" **"Bravelord and the Demon Monstrux" **"The Money Tree" **"A Verne by Any Other Name" **"Hill Valley Brown-Out" **"My Pop's an Alien" **"Super Doc" **"St. Louis Blues" **"Verne Hatches an Egg" *''Back to the Future (Harvey Comics)'' **''Back to the Future 1 (Harvey Comics)'' **''Back to the Future 3 (Harvey Comics)'' **''Back to the Future 5 (Harvey Comics)'' **''Back to the Future 7 (Harvey Comics)'' *''Back to the Future: The Card Game'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME'' *''Back to the Future (IDW Publishing)'' **''Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines 1'' ***"When Marty Met Emmett" References pl:Verne Brown Brown, Verne Brown, Verne Brown, Verne Category:1888 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020